


Galumph

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku can't help making little mistakes.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Galumph

**Author's Note:**

> "15Min KHYML v2.2 WotD"
> 
> January 24, 2005.

Stupid. Little. Errors. That was all that was going to cost him the win. He just kept making mistakes, over and over and over. Each one trapped him closer to the wall, his energy draining quickly as he called upon his magic only to have his concentration snapped.

Nothing more than a chain of general clumsiness, he thought, his last complete one as he was knocked face-first to the ground, dropping his sword and shaking his head as he went to stand. That was it. The end. He wasn't really used to losing - he was used to his partner making the stupid errors, free-falling into defeat while he stood victorious. This was an abrupt about-face.

It was what he needed. A hand reached down for him, as he pushed up onto his elbows, the sun glaring for a moment. He grabbed it without thinking, his own gloved hand slipping slightly on his new partner's leather.

"Not bad. Just..."

"Clumsy," Riku finished, getting to his feet and brushing off a layer of dust. "I can do it just fine until I have to do it with you."

Deep, melodic laughter.

"Do I intimidate you?" Sephiroth asked, smirking.

"Yes." And intrigued him. And excited him. And... the possibilities were endless.

"Don't be afraid of your enemy if you want them to be afraid of you," Sephiroth instructed, motioning for Riku to follow him.

The pair walked from the practice arena to where the showers were. Riku forced himself through a quick shower, purposely avoiding stray glances in Sephiroth's direction. It wasn't that he was afraid, just that...

Well, he'd heard them talking, he'd heard Sephiroth and Cloud talking about him, making it sound as though they wanted him for more than student. And each time he saw either man, he couldn't help the thoughts that raced through his mind, delightfully hot, full of naked bodies and spellbinding pleasure.

And he would stumble or stutter, temporarily lost. Clumsy. Waiting. With only one remedy.


End file.
